Hero
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: A four-shot with four different couples on each... shot based on the word 'Hero'. JoexMiley SonnyxChad JoexDemi MileyxLiam
1. Joley

**Hey guys... hehe I guess you're wondering why I'm delaying the updating of my other stories huh...? Well...I just wanted to write a four-shot revolving around all my favourite couples. Well technically, this isn't a four-shot. It's like four one-shots of the couples 'cos there are like four couples...?**

***Sighs* What I'm trying to say is: I'll be writing a one shot with Joley, another with Channy, then with Jemi and finally with Miam. Yeah. But I'll be combining them together to form a four-shot. Huh... so it is a four-shot. Nevermind.**

**So this will be on Joley for you Joley fans out there! **

**But before I start, I wish to talk about my two-shot, Dragon & Nighthawk. I know some of you guys aren't used to the idea of a girl/girl pairing, but I want to let you all know that I can see that people have been reading it without leaving any reviews. I was quite upset for a while that nobody reviewed it because I thought that it was the best piece of work I have ever written. You don't have to be spend a lot of time typing out a review, you guys could just rate it from 0 to 5. I hope you guys can give that one-shot a chance and review it as I spent the whole of my afternoon writing it when I could be goofing off.**

**So, enough about me! Let's get on with this four-shot, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hi. I do not own Joe or Miley or I would marry them whether they like it or not <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hero (Joley)<span>

Joe sighed.

He was bored, lying on the couch of his dorm with nothing to do. His best friend had gone on a date and left him alone, though not before asking him if he would like her to cancel so as to allow them to spend time together. He declined, wishing her good luck and told her that he already had plans.

Well, to him, plans were channel-surfing and exploring the wonderful reads of their college library. Sure, he was a nerd. That was probably why no girls took any interest to him.

But no, he didn't want any girl to take an interest in him. He wanted _her. _The one special girl he couldn't have. The only person who cared about him, although only as friends. He wanted his dorm buddy, Miley.

Miley was the girl every guy wanted and every girl envied. She was the definition of perfection, beauty and flawlessness. She was popular, but did not use that as her advantage. She cared, regardless of whether they were young or old, rich or poor, human or... not. And she was beautiful, no matter what those jealous girls said.

And that was why Joseph had no chance with her. They were complete opposites: she, the sweet and loving Princess who everyone admired and adored while he, the lonely nerd who was only just lucky enough not to be called degrading names when she was beside him.

He thought that he was the luckiest man on earth when she came to him and requested to be his roomie when no one else wanted to. Miley protected him from bullies, shared bonding time with him and sometimes even slept on the same bed as him whenever a storm came (She had always been terrified of storms, but felt much better when Joe was around to care for her). He felt so special that someone like her would not only talk to him, but actually spend quality time with him.

Yes, him thinking that would have made you guys realise by now that he was in love with her. Absolutely and unquestionably in love with her. Here you go saying, "He should just ask her out!" But did you forget how low was placed on the food chain she was practically tiptoeing on? She'd never like him the way he does.

What's more, if he ever did confess his love for Miley and she didn't feel the same way back, their friendship would turn awkward. She was the only friend he had here and he was planning on keeping her until she ditched him for those extremely muscled jocks.

So here he was, thinking on the couch while hugging his crush's teddy bear 'Beary' while she went out on a dinner date with the quarterback of their football team, Justin. He was the hottest guy in the school and Joe knew that he himself could never measure up to him. They'd make a great couple, 'Most popular guy and girl dating', he thought bitterly.

Doesn't life suck when you just can't get the only girl you'll ever want?

* * *

><p>"<em>The world comes to life and everything's bright, from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side..."<em>

Joseph shot up as his phone started ringing from his pocket. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he fumbled for the source of the noise that woke him up. When his senses came back to him, he could tell that it was Miley ringing for him, given the ringtone he specially set for her.

"Hello...?"

All he could hear in reply were soft muffled sobs and whimpers. Worried now, he sat up straight, wondering why Miley was calling him.

"Mi, you there?"

"J-Joe... Help me..."

"Mi, shh... don't cry. What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Joe, please h-help me... I c-can't get home..."

"Please stop crying, Mi. Shh... tell me where you are."

"Lookout Mount. Please come and get me, Joe. I'm scared."

"I'm coming for you, Mi. Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, he rushed outside. Rain was pouring and lightning crashed from a kilometre away. He dashed back inside and grabbed his hoodie before turning back outside.

Coming from a not-so-wealthy family, he didn't own a car. While he was inside, he grabbed Miley's keys and prayed that she wouldn't mind as the only way to Lookout Mount was by car.

"I'm coming, Mi."

* * *

><p>Zipping down the roads in the beautiful black Porche, he haphazardly steered the car and finally made it to Lookout Mount without damaging his friend's prized possession.<p>

Parking the car by the roadside, he jumped out into the rain, drenched as though he had just gone swimming with his clothes on. But there was no sight of Miley.

He yelled her name multiple times and darted back and forth, looking for signs of her presence, but nothing, until he saw a tiny dark figure hidden between two green bushes.

"Mi?"

The figure looked up, revealing itself to be his roommate. Glancing closely, he saw her beautiful blue eyes red and swollen as she sniffed, clearly showing signs of crying.

He inspected her carefully and noticed something that he was too stupid not to notice before. Her sleeveless black dress had been ripped and torn, revealing her white bra underneath. Her arms and legs were full of bruises and scratched marks as she shivered slightly, indicating how cold she felt from the chilly weather.

Without a second thought, he dressed the fragile girl in his hoodie and scooped her up, seeing that the heels of her high-heeled shoes had broken off, and took her into the car, turning the heat up.

With that, he drove back to the dorm without uttering any words as Miley stared silently at him, unable to think of any ways to thank him for rescuing her.

* * *

><p>"What happened, Mi?"<p>

After they reached home, Joseph once again helped her out and prepared a hot bath for her while she sat on her couch, pulling her knees up to herself. When she bathed, he got into their kitchen and fixed a hot cocoa for her.

"I..." Taking a sip of her hot cocoa, she continued. "I was on a date with Justin. He took me to this cheap restaurant and we ate there. After that, I told him that I wanted to go home." Another sip. "But he said he wanted to take me somewhere as a surprise. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and just went on with it." Sip. "So that's how I got to Lookout Mount. I had a really bad feeling when he took me there and requested him to drive me home but he refused and... and he started touching me like, really _touching _me. I tried pushing him away, b-but he was too st-strong and he... he tore my clothes. Then I ran a-away and hid u-until y-you came."

Joe could not believe it. That stupid ass had taken advantage of his sweet and innocent Miley. How could he have been so cruel to do that to that saint of a girl? He was furious that such a thing would happen. Clenching his jaw and fist, his eyes blazed with fury.

That anger was immediately calmed when his best friend laid a small hand on his fist and squeezed it softly, sending him a weak smile. He cooled, spreading his fingers as Miley left her hand in his. Though they didn't want to admit it, both knew that those tingly feelings in their palms were small sparks of love.

"I hate that this happened to you. I shouldn't have let you go on that date."

"It's not your fault, Joe. I should have seen through his act."

Pulling her into him, they embraced each other, enjoying the company they both provided. The blue-eyed beauty smiled genuinely as her roommate drew circles on her back covered with his favourite grey hoodie.

"Will I ever find the right one for me, Joe? The one who would never take advantage of me like that?"

_I wish I could be the one. _"You will, I'm sure of it. He'll never be too far away and he'd always be there for you. He'll be your hero."

Miley smiled, thinking of her long-time crush. "You know, I think I've found him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together and smiled widely while gazing into his deep chocolate eyes, instantly turning his frown upside-down.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the end of part 1. Hope you like it! Part 2 will be up in a few days tops and it will be Channy!<strong>

**Please review. You have no idea how important a review is to an author or Fanfic writer. **

**And please, really, try to read my two-shot and Demi and Miley and review on it. It's the first piece of work I've been satisfied with for a while. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed.**


	2. Channy

**Seriously, guys, seriously?**

**I worked so hard on D&N, BLAD and Hero but no reviews at all?**

**I know that some of you are reading my stories but you're not reviewing! I have eyes, you know? **

**19 visitors for D&N, 4 visitors for Hero, 42 visitors for BLAD but not a single review except for Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed and Sterre.**

**I know that some of you have been visiting ARL as well but again, only Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed left a review on my re-written version.**

**It really isn't that hard to leave a review guys, you could just rate my story over 5 and send it in. It doesn't matter that its short. I'm not asking for a long review, I'm just asking for a review. I hate coming into Fanfiction to see that not a single reader left a review for me.**

**That's why I'm having this rant right now about how reviews are important to readers. They inspire us to carry on our stories and give us faith to do our best to give you the best chapter we can write.**

**So, I'm really upset about this and I hope that you guys will consider leaving a tiny review after reading this. Thanks for listening... if you are.**

**Anyway, here's the second part of the four-shot Hero. This one's starring Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato as Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe respectively. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hero (Channy)<span>

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

The teen heartthrob turned towards the blonde female from 'Chuckle City'. Sweeping his bangs aside, he frowned. He hated how those people from So Random! kept bothering him about stuff he couldn't care less about.

"What do you want, Blondie? Make it quick. The Greatest Actor of Our Generation has an important episode of Mackenzie Falls to film. On this episode, Penelope hides the bottles her father makes away from The Falls, causing Mackenzie—which, of course, is yours truly—to send her away to Africa, where her bottles are useless! That, of course, requires real acting, unlike what you 'Chuckleheads' do at Stage 3."

Tawni stared at him, confused, before heading back to the situation that required immediate attention from him.

"Anyway... what did you do to Sonny?"

"What?" Chad swiftly jerked his head toward the actress of his rival show while at the same time pretending he didn't care. _Of course he didn't care_, he scolded himself silently, _why on earth would he care about Sonny? Stupid cute Sonny._

"She's in our dressing room, weeping quietly to herself. She wouldn't tell me what was going on so I decided to confront you since, well, you were always the one to make Sonny upset."

_Sonny? Crying?_

_Sonny never cried. She was always the big ball of 'Sonshine' that would brighten up everybody's world. Hearing the words 'Sonny' and 'crying' in the same sentence was as impossible as a mouse killing a cat._

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that, Pooper? You can see her if you want, which I suggest you don't."

"But I didn't even do anything!"

Tawni stared at the blonde suspiciously. He seemed to be innocent this time but she could never be too sure when Chad Dylan Pooper was around.

"I'm serious, Random! I did not have anything to do with Sonny's crying!"

"Fine. I'll believe you... this time."

Flipping her soft blonde hair, she turned, making a dramatic exit from the MF set. Opening both doors, she stepped out, leaving a pondering CDC staring at the entrance to Stage 2.

* * *

><p>Sonny Munroe was indeed crying in Tawni's and her dressing room.<p>

She couldn't help but feel upset. She had been so attached to that one guy. She even thought that he loved her.

Now she knew she was wrong.

"I fell through the hole down at the bottom of your soul, didn't think you could go so low..." Softly singing into her pillow, she didn't seem to hear Hollywood's bad boy actor enter the dressing room until he flopped down beside her.

"Go 'way Chad," she moaned into her pillow, feeling tears fill up her eyes again. Blinking furiously, she pushed them back down.

She certainly did not want Chad Dylan Cooper to see her crying. After all, with a simple movement of his hand, he could whip out his phone to take a picture of her bloodshot eyes for his blog.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Munroe." He leaned back, placing his feet roughly onto their table as he relaxed and supported his head with his hands.

"Nothing. Go."

"Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny. Did you really think I'd listen to that, Sonny? Did you really?" he smiled, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes before placing his hands onto the So Random! star's, causing her heart to thump loudly in her chest.

"Hmm... is it Luke?"

The mention of _his _name immediately caused her head to shoot up.

Luke had been Sonny's boyfriend for the past two months. They were like Hollywood's favourite couple for a whole month, causing a jealous Chad (not that he'd admit it) to pray and hope that they'd be over soon. Anyone with eyes could see that Luke was only using Sonny for fame. Well, anyone except Sonny herself. She was too in love to see it for herself.

"Don't even mention him."

"So it is him!"

"So what if it is, Cooper? I don't really care anymore."

"Munroe, its obvious that you're heartbroken from him. Now, what did he do to make Sonny so... rainy?" Chad couldn't help but guffaw at his own joke, causing a stern glare from the supposed 'Big ball of Sonshine'.

"None of your business."

"Yeah it is, Sonny. Now tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Argh, Sonny, look. I'm trying to be the nice guy with the shoulder for you to cry on here. Would you please work with me?"

"Why? Why do you care?"

"I don't!" Lies.

"Well, then I don't have to tell you anything!"

Chad sighed. "Alright, fine! So I do care! Now would you please tell me what's wrong?"

Sonny hesitated, not knowing whether she should confide in him. After all, he wasn't exactly a friend to her and was nothing but trouble. Hell, he might even post what she said to him on his blog and call her a pathetic loser.

But somewhere, deep inside, she knew that she could trust him. It felt right to tell him these kind of things. He was like a trusted confidant to her.

Sonny inhaled deeply. "He... well he dumped me."

Chad scooted over, leaving no gap between the two tween stars. "Why's that?"

"He said... he said that he was tired of picking up my baggage and dealing with my nonsense and clingliness. He said that I was ugly and lamer than he thought I'd be."

"Lies. You know he only used you for fame."

"Yeah, I know. I should've listened to you and Tawni when you guys warned me back then. I'm so stupid." She cried out, putting her head in her hands and shook them miserably. Chad, being caring, wrapped an arm around her as she sobbed.

"Do y-you think wha-what he said w-was true?"

Chad was taken aback by the question. He'd always thought that Sonny was such a strong person who didn't take anything from anyone. He couldn't believe that she doubted who she was.

"Of course not, Sonshine. He was definitely lying. Even a one-month old baby could tell you that you're beautiful and amazing." Chad blushed, not used to complimenting others.

Turning shy, she faced Chad. "You really think so?"

A tiny shade of pink coloured both their cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes, feeling hypnotised and dizzy by the different tints of colours a pair of eyes could contain.

"Of course! You don't need a lying jerk like him to put yourself down. You need to hold your head high, be proud of who you are and find a guy who can appreciate and love you for just being you."

Giving her a warm hug, he turned, leaving the room with a determined expression on his face and a flushing Sonny.

* * *

><p>This was it. It was now or never. It was his one shot at getting the wonderful Sonny Munroe.<p>

Standing in the commissionary, he coughed awkwardly as he held an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Um... hi. It's Chad Dylan Cooper. Today I'm gonna be um... playing a song I wrote."

The teen heartthrob had never been so nervous before. Standing on the MF table, he scanned the crowd as his eyes landed on a particular brunette.

"So, this song is for my Sonshine. She'd been having a hard time dealing with issues and um... yeah I thought I'd play this to cheer her up. She needs a hero in her life and um... I'm willing to be the one for her."

The crowd of people watching him started murmuring and chuckling. Some even whooped and yelled for 'Channy' to get together. Apparently, they had somehow figured out that the song was about her.

Strumming his guitar to test out the chords, he began singing. This was the first time the Chad Dylan Cooper had ever sing to anyone, hence the excitement and tension rising in the air.

_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You wanna go, yeah<em>

I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear but<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barley know, yeah<p>

I put my trust in fate  
>If you will come my way<br>And if it's bright  
>It's undeniable yeah<p>

I'll be your hero

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/sterling_ ]__  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<em>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

Yeah I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

As he ended the song, cheers and claps sounded in the air as people everywhere started nodding their heads in appraisal. But no, he wasn't looking at them. He only had eyes for one girl, standing away from the crowd watching him with happy tears in her eyes.

He took the guitar strap off him, holding it in his right hand. Everyone seemed to know what was going to happen next and immediately hushed for CDC to speak.

"So, Allison Munroe, will you allow me to be your hero?" The audience stayed silent with bated breaths and prayed for a reply soon. Every girl would kill to be in Sonny's position right now but they knew that the heartthrob's heart already belonged to the Wisconscin native.

Unable to speak with too many emotions bottled in, she nodded vigorously, causing another cheer to erupt in the commissionary. Chad sighed, awfully glad that he'd managed to win Sonny Munroe's heart.

Pushing through the crowd, the couple found each other and flushed once again. Gazing tenderly and lovingly into their eyes, they leaned in, finding their lips mould as one as they celebrated this occasion with a kiss.

"My hero," Sonny muttered, forgetting all about Luke as Chad leaned in, in search of her beautiful lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, please, I'm begging you, tell me what you think in a form of a review. I really need your opinion and suggestions on my stories and I'd appreciate it a lot if you just leave a simple comment.<strong>

**So, I'm not sure when I'll post next 'cos I'll be busy for the next few days. But if you guys review, I'll post earlier than when I actually plan to.**

**ALRIGHT! How about I make you guys a deal? If you give me at least 6 reviews for my stories in total, (Be it ARL, BLAD, D&N or Hero), I'll post the next chapters of ARL, BLAD and Hero in one single day as soon as I can! So how about that? I bet you guys won't want to hold the suspense anymore, right? So please review starting from today and I'll be counting and waiting!**


	3. Jemi

**You know, last night I had a wonderful dream where I had about 200 reviews for each of my stories. It was so awesome that I didn't want to wake up from it.**

**Then this morning, I woke up to a nice surprise from MILEY CYRUS CAN'T BE TAMED! I was like whoa and suddenly, there were so many reviews from her. THANK YOU!**

**I'd also like to thank Missing in Imagination for the review (HAHA I sound like an Emmy winner). Miam is coming up next!**

**So this is the Jemi part of Hero. HAHA I googled 'How to be a hero for your girlfriend' and this came out. Honestly I like stories like this 'cos I think they're really cute and funny, so now I'm trying to write one myself. Please don't laugh if it's really failed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. The stuff belongs to some website I found on Google.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Spam. More spam. Offers. More offers. Ah! Found it!"<p>

Joe Lucas was checking through his emails, as requested by his girlfriend's sister. She phoned him at 11pm, screaming at him to check his inbox. Grouchily, he awoke from his beauty sleep and turned on his computer. This was what the email read:

_Hey JJ!_

_Demz told me that your one year anniversary was coming up! Knowing you, the most non-romantic one amongst your other three brothers, I decided to give you some deets on how to surprise my sister!_

_From,_

_Miley xoxoxoxo_

* * *

><p>He groaned. Unfortunately, Miley had found out about his problem with being romantic. He would always be awkward around Demi whenever she said something nice and he didn't know how to reply. Take last week as an example:<p>

_*Flashback*_

"_Aw, Joe, I love your shirt! It really suits you."_

_He had asked Demi out on another date and stood on her front porch, waiting for her to be ready so that he could escort her to his car._

Say something nicer, Joe! Compliment her dress! _His mind instructed him to try to be romantic, but all it did was just making him more flustered._

"_I...uh... I like your um, eyebrows."_

_*Flashback ends*_

He mentally cringed at that memory and decided to take Miley's advice no matter what. Hopefully, it will make him look less stupid whenever he stuck around his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Scrolling down the email, he read the bolded heading.<p>

_**How to be a Hero for your girlfriend**_

_**Just follow these simple steps and you'd be the dream guy any girl can ask for!**_

_Step 1:__Be a brown noser, but not brown in the nose._

Step 2: _If at any time you can somehow say the words "I just don't want you to get hurt," or something equally as caring/sweet, go for it._

_Step 3: Don't get annoyed when she wants you to meet all her friends, keep your arms/hands on her (it will make her feel good to know that you are not embarrassed by her, you are proud to be her boyfriend), make out with her in public, etc._

_Step 4: Put your arm around her waist, not around her shoulder_

_Step 5: Tell her you love her - if you tell her you love her once in a while, she will smile, and smiling is a good sign._

_Step 6: Be romantic._

* * *

><p>Sounds simple enough, Joe thought as he accepted the challenge. After all, nothing could go wrong with this guide, right?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Step 1:<strong>__**Be a brown noser, but not brown in the nose.**_

Joe stepped onto the set of his girlfriend's show, 'Sonny With A Chance' **(Pretend she's still on that show)**, determined to make her feel safe.

Armed with a baseball bat, he headed towards her when he was stopped stiff by Bigfoot.

'Bigfoot' was growling furiously, stomping its way towards Demi as she remained there, talking to her friend Tiffany.

_Oh no, Bigfoot won't get anywhere near my girl! _He rushed forward, swinging his bat violently. He managed to hit the monster a few times hard before seeing Demi standing in his way. Shocked that she was actually protecting the monster that could have killed or eaten her, he stepped back, watching her running towards Bigfoot.

"Doug, Brandon? Are you guys alright?" She lifted up the huge head of the monster, and sighed in relief as her co-stars managed to unzip themselves from the stuffy suit.

"What day is it?" The blonde groaned. Being the bottom half of Bigfoot, he sustained more bruises. A few medics came in and led them away with Demi following.

Joe looked on, groaning embarrassed. He should have known that 'Bigfoot' was just another one of their sketches in the show. He had made himself a laughing stock in front of everybody, and nearly gave her girlfriend's castmates a concussion.

_Step 1: Failed._

* * *

><p><strong>Step 2: <strong>_**If at any time you can somehow say the words "I just don't want you to get hurt," or something equally as caring/sweet, go for it.**_

Alright. He was going to do this right. He had already failed Step 1 and he wasn't going to embarrass himself again.

He had set another date with Demi, this time a simple picnic in a park. It was sweet, romantic and the perfect place to say the line he had been memorising and practising just for her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

It was simple. Just eight words would get her to blush, thinking about how romantic he was. There was no way he could screw this up.

But there she was, with a simple purple jacket over a cute pink dress, looking stunning as ever. Her big brown eyes that he'd fallen for brightened when she saw him.

* * *

><p>They ate all the food he'd prepared in a comfortable silence as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Then, he knew it was time.<p>

"Demi, I... I uh... I just want to say I'm...um... sorry for, you know, hitting your friends with my...uh... bat that day."

"It's alright, Joe! They're not mad at you, they just laughed it off! You know how Doug and Brandon are. They can't hold a grudge."

"Yeah... I-I um... I want to get hurt!" _Shit. Shit. Shit. No! This wasn't happening!_

"What?" Demi stared, puzzled.

"Uh... I mean, I want you to get hurt!"

"WHAT? Joe, what the hell is wrong with you?" She stood up, preparing to leave. Turning back, she glared, eyes filled with tears as she slapped him. Hard.

"No! Ow! I mean, I don't hurt!"

"You don't hurt, huh? Let's see if you do now." She kicked him at his *ahem* and stomped off angrily. How dare he say such a thing to her?

Groaning in pain, he fell onto the floor.

_Step 2: Failed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Step 3: Don't get annoyed when she wants you to meet all her friends, keep your armshands on her (it will make her feel good to know that you are not embarrassed by her, you are proud to be her boyfriend), make out with her in public, etc.**_

Joe, thankfully, got Demi to forgive him after that incident.

Checking his email via his phone, he saw the next step of Miley's email. He really wanted to complain to his girlfriend's sister that everything he did wasn't working, but all he would get is a tongue-lashing for not appreciating help since he was such a terrible romantic.

Thankfully, Demi had one of those gatherings today, so step number four won't be that difficult to accomplish.

So far, everything was going great. The couple was dressed amazingly and things were running smoothly. Joe wasn't embarrassed or annoyed when Demi brought him around to her girl friends, but smiled like a charming boyfriend, much to her delight.

But the main thing that he knew he should do was to make out with her in public, as instructed in the email.

The only problem was where.

Finally, he sighed and just dragged her to the entrance.

And pushed her against the wall, making out with her.

For a second, all was forgotten.

That is, until...

"MOMMY! HE'S EATING HER!"

Horrified, Demi pushed Joe off her as the mother of the child tsked at the 'Hormonal Teenagers'.

She stepped out of his reach and glared at him, making sure he would not do it again at this gathering with little children running about. Walking away, she comforted the traumatised girl, convincing her that she was 'eaten'.

Needless to say, Demi made sure to avoid Joe for the whole night, causing him to groan once again.

_Step 3: Failed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Step 4: Put your arm around her waist, not around her shoulder.<strong>_

He had to do this right. It has to be one of the simplest steps here.

All he had to do was to put his arm around her waist. That wasn't so hard, was it?

"Um... Joe? What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're trying to put your arm around my waist, that's my hips."

"Oh... oh, right!" He shifted. "Better?"

"No... that's my pelvis."

"What about now?"

"Not even close."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Joe, that's my head." She sighed. "Why don't you just leave it on my shoulders?"

_Step 4: Failed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Step 5: Tell her you love her - if you tell her you love her once in a while, she will smile, and smiling is a good sign.<strong>_

Ok. This is it. It's already step five. There's only one step left after that. He has to pass this.

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Joe."

"I love you."

"I already said I love you, Joe."

"I love you."

"Ok...? I love you too?"

"I love you."

"Joe, what's up with you?"

"I love you."

"Joe! Do you have a concussion or something?"

"I love you."

"Hello? Joe?"

"I love you."

"Ugh fine. I'm trying to be serious here! If you won't stop joking with me, I'm leaving."

"I love you."

"Bye, Joe. Call me when you're good to talk." She stomps out, leaving Joe sitting there alone.

"I love you."

_Step 5: Failed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Step 6: Be romantic<strong>_

_You've got to be kidding me, _Joe snorted.

All this time, he had been trying to be her romantic hero and the final step was to 'be romantic'? Yeah, that was real helpful.

What was he suppose to do? Write a poem about his love? Write a song about his love? Write on his forehead about his love?

"ARGH!" He yelled. This wasn't as easy as he thought it was in the first place. Why did Miley have to send him that email?

"Joe, are you alright?"

Joe sighed, staring at the love of his life. She could always tell when something was wrong.

"Joe, don't lie to me. I know something's not right. You've been acting weird for the past few weeks."

Demi walked over, sitting on his lap as he planted his head on her shoulder. Rubbing his back soothingly, she mumbled into his hair.

"Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed once again. He could only come clean with her.

"You see, your sister sent me this email. And well, I decided to listen to it. Here." He handed her his phone so that she could look at his email. After a few minutes, a melodic laugh echoed through the room.

"Joe... you took girl advice from Miley?"

Laughing louder than ever, she had to cough a few times before she stopped. Then, taking him by the shoulders, she forced him to look at her.

"Joe, I dated you because I wanted a guy who was funny. I didn't want a guy who was romantic, otherwise I would have dated Sterling **(I'm sorry, I had to add that in XD).** I love you for your humor, Joe. And I wouldn't change it one bit."

"I love you, Demi."

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you."

Demi glared at him. Was he really going to start this again?

"Just kidding, Demz. Happy One Year Anniversary!"

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Joe."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA NOW WHO SHOULDN'T PEOPLE TAKE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE FROM? Anyway, please review! I promise the next chapter of whatever I feel like uploading will be up soon!<strong>


	4. Miam

**Ok I really have no idea how to write this one.**

**I've actually planned out Chapter 1-3 of this story but never really thought about the Miam one so I apologise if this one comes out badly **

**Anyways... yeah, please don't kill me if this turns out horrible :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YA :P<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Miley sucks! She's the worst singer ever! She only got famous because of her dad!"<em>

"_I agree. And she's fat too! Look at her thighs! Soon she'll be fat enough to be on The Biggest Loser!"_

**(No offence! I used to love that show. The American version after Season 3. I didn't watch the Australian one cos... I preferred Allison Sweeney as the host and the Asian version is terrible. Again, no offence to fellow Asians. I just thought that it wasn't as good as the original show.)**

"_She's such a slut! Look at her dancing on stage with those short leather shorts! Whore!"_

She sighed, sinking into the comfort of her bed. Feeling depressed, she felt a tear roll off the side of her cheek.

She was extremely upset about the fact that so many people hated her. She had always been the extremely sensitive one and the comments made her feel self-conscious and unloved.

One video of her performing at a concert could gain up to two hundred haters, nearly three times more than the number of people who gave a thumbs up. Her father had warned her that in show business, there would be quite a number of people in this world who would loathe her, but she honestly did not expect that many. It hurt her to see all the hate comments by people who never bothered to give her a chance.

Echoes of the haters' words repeated constantly in her head as she struggled to hold her cries in. It was hard, but she managed it until she could no longer deal with the pain anymore. Picking up a pillow, she muffled her sobs against it as she felt a warm and familiar hand on her back.

"Wee-ah-mm?" She held her arms out, demanding a hug from him. She sighed in content as she felt his warm body on hers as he chuckled, amusing himself with how she'd pronounced his name. Any sign of a smirk was completely wiped off from his face when he noted the tear tracks on his girl's face.

"Miley, baby, what happened?"

Sighing once more, she remembered what had caused so much pain to be ripping her heart into bits. Sliding her laptop across to him, she buried her face into his chest, seeking the comfort she longed for.

Liam stared hard at the screen. He just simply couldn't believe that the love of his life was mocked and slammed so badly. She did nothing to deserve this. She was practically an angel sent from heaven. She never insulted anyone, never got onto anyone's bad side. He couldn't believe that people she didn't know where talking about her like that.

Determined, he scrolled all the way to the box with the words 'Comment' and Miley watched as his quick fingers typed furiously on the keyboard before hitting 'Enter'. Glancing back at the screen, she looked closely at what Liam had typed.

'_You guys don't know anything. Miley is such a sweet angel! You guys only care about how she looks and everything, but did you even bother to see what she's like on the inside? Did you even bother to think about everything she has done for charities and orphanages? About the environment? You guys are obviously blind if you think she's ugly. She happens to be the most beautiful and stunning person to exist and you have to be either blind or stupid not to notice._

_I love Miley.'_

"Wow... Liam..." Tearing a little, Miley leaned in and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips, then looked down again.

"But it's no use, Liam, there are too many comments to see your little comment there. Plus there are so many other websites on the Worldwide Web that are full of hate comments. It's useless. Just forget it."

But Liam would not just forget it and let it go so easily. He would do anything to keep a smile on Miley's face and he will.

_The next morning_

Miley sighed and yawned as the sunlight streamed into the room. It was 8 in the morning (Too early) and she was woken up from slumber with the _tap tap tap_ing of keys.

Sitting up sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, she noticed someone sitting at the corner of her bed. Blinking , she straightened up quickly.

"LIAM?" What was he doing here? She could've sworn he would've gone home last night. She didn't think that he would still be sitting here on her bed, typing on the computer.

"Hey babe. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah." Crawling over to his side, she looked over his shoulder, wondering why he wasn't even looking at her. Staring at her laptop's screen, she gasped.

"Liam! You're still on the hate websites?"

Stretching his arms, he replied. "Yup! Been on them all night."

"All night? Did you even sleep?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, Mi," he leaned over, taking her by her shoulders. "I hate seeing you so upset. I wanted to make you smile again so I decided to keep posting comments on those terrible websites. I love you."

"I love you too." Miley was touched, nobody had ever done this for her. This was the first time someone had stood up for her like that.

Leaning in, she gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips before the need ofair forced them apart. "My hero..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup so that was it. I know it was terrible. Yeah I wasn't in a writing mood for this but I still had to get it up for you guys so forgive me!<strong>

**Please review! I live on your reviews!**


End file.
